


Tied With A Bow.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Outdoor Sex, Poly!Ghostface, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: A late night walk is interrupted by a call from Ghostface followed by a subsequent kidnapping, terrifying and unwanted. Or is it?
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	Tied With A Bow.

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYYYYYYYYY! 
> 
> A Billy and Stu thing that ISN'T Two Boys Are Better Than One?! 
> 
> I KNOW! WILD! UNHEARD OF! 
> 
> But on my tumblr blog I hit 100 followers a while ago and decided to do a raffle to celebrate! The winner wanted this, a little birthday one-shot roleplay that the reader wants from our two favorite boys and I was all too happy to provide it! Super happy with how this came out so I hope you all enjoy it! As per usual feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all heavily encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would LOVE to fill out some requests for people! Thank you so much for reading! And as always, enjoy!

They were biding their time.

Watching you carefully. 

Speaking of careful you should have been more careful yourself. 

Walking all alone, late at night, listening to your music, no way would you have been able to hear them coming up behind you. 

You looked so unassuming, peaceful, happy, so damn unaware. 

This was going to be unreasonably fun for the both of them. 

Both of them knew just were you were going to be, eyes still on you when they enacted their plan. 

Your phone ringing startled you pretty badly. You looked at your phone screen and saw it was an unlisted number calling. Now you knew about what was going on in town, knew what was happening and that you shouldn’t be picking up the phone when it isn’t someone that you know yourself but that wasn’t on your mind when you picked up.

You swiped to answer and with a slight smile you said,

“Hello?”

“Hello.”

A pause upon you hearing that voice, sounded nice, smooth, you asked,

“Who is this?”

“Who is this?”

The question parroted back to you, a questioning hum coming through the other end before it was repeated again, quieter, as if your caller was considering it,

“Who is this?...That is a good question.”

A scoff from you, smile wider now with a roll of your eyes,

“I know it is, stranger.”

“Oh well who said I was a stranger?”

“Pretty sure I did.”

“So what are you doing right now?”

A deflection, he was avoiding talking about who he was, you were taking your time on your walk home, amused by the conversation as it continued on casually,

“Walking home.”

“This late? And by yourself no less. No one to walk you home?”

That made you feel a little funny. How did he know you were alone?

“Must be single too.”

Another distraction as you fielded this new question thrown at you,

“Am not. I actually have two boyfriends.”

“And they let you walk alone this late at night?”

You snorted before responding, mocking what he just said,

“Let me. Yeah they ‘let me’ why wouldn’t they?”

“Don’t you know there is a killer on the loose? Seems like a bad idea to let a pretty thing like you walk all by herself through the park.”

That made you stop dead in your tracks. You hadn’t mentioned WHERE you had been walking.

“Are you cold?”

You swallowed hard and asked quietly,

“What?”

“You’re wearing my favorite dress, love the color on you but it is so short I wouldn’t be surprised if you were cold-”

Then what that cool modulated voice said next really made your heart rate pick up,

“-Y/n.”

How the fuck did he know your name?

You realized yourself, that you had stopped moving, you had to keep moving, you started walking again, much quicker, a look thrown over your shoulder revealing that no one was there. You tried to talk back with a little bite, trying to sound like you weren’t scared as hell right now.

“How do I know that you can really see me right now?”

“Need some convincing hmm?”

Constantly looking around, trying to figure out where the hell whoever this person was,

“You are about to pass by the pond right now.”

Now looking to the left and he was right, it was scary how accurate he was being, you kept your eyes down and he added on,

“You look really good in the moonlight by the way.”

Fuck, the way he said it, like he was flirting with you, it was sickening. You tried to sound convincing when you spat out,

“Fuck you!”

“Ooo the mouth on you. Don’t tell me, is that what you really want from me?”

Did you?

“Because that can be arranged.”

To say you were shocked when they finally put their hands on you was an understatement. Two sets of strong hands on you, one hand over your mouth and an arm around your neck, two arms around your waist, pulled off your feet so quickly.

There was more than one of them?

You almost dropped your phone from being so surprised, torso twisting, feet kicking out, they held you too tightly, far too well, no way you were getting away from them this easily. 

You tried to struggle, a futile effort, muffled sounds attempting to leave your mouth, they held you so fast there was nothing that could be done. You were pulled along as you tried to get out of their grip, them pulling you back you couldn’t see where they were dragging you but soon you were made quite aware of where they had in mind, being taken into the trees. 

What was going to happen to you?

Dark, late at night, in the woods, family not expecting you back home for a while, who knows what would happen? 

Lord knows no one would find you for a long time, no one would even question or start looking for you for a damn long time either.

A pause.

Then more darkness.

A blindfold was secured over your eyes and then you were pulled along further. They didn’t want you to see where you were going, wanted to keep you, literally, in the dark about this.

What he, one of them, said on the phone was still going through your head, what they had in mind for you was obvious,

“Do you really want that from me?”

Again.

Did you?

Pulled from your thoughts when you were stopped again, your back was forced against what felt like a tree, hand still covering your mouth, one strong hand still on your shoulder pinning you quite effectively. 

It was quiet, you could hear some sounds but it was hard to place them, with only one of them holding and the brief quiet you felt a bit braver and bolder, you struggled again and it didn’t last long, one strong hand on your wrist and the other hand pinned by the knee of the other who was still holding your mouth closed and your shoulder to the tree. The bark felt rough and was biting into your skin with how hard his knee pinned you to the tree. 

Then you felt something different and distracting, soft and smooth sliding around your wrist, and then it hit you all at once-

Rope.

Oh God they were going to tie you up out here. 

Then you would be really helpless wouldn’t you?

As if you weren’t already with how strong the two of them were, as if you weren’t already unable to go anywhere or do a single thing with them pinning you here. The only thing you could do was squirm your hips, which you DID really want to do but fuck if you did that then they might get the wrong idea wouldn’t they?

It might clue them into how you were enjoying this.

Rope wrapped around your first wrist and then your other hand was released, strong grip on your wrist as it was pulled forward roughly, ropes wrapped around your other wrist and they were tied together, it didn’t feel uncomfortably tight but it did feel unyielding, no way could you get out even as you tested by pulling a little.

It was an interesting thought. 

That they must have a lot of experience doing this, not like you knew much about rope but this felt surprisingly comfortable, safe, well it would feel safer if you weren’t in the midst of this kidnapping. 

“Looks good on you.”

He said it so close to your ear, he must have leaned in a lot, you almost wanted to shiver from his presence so close to you, hands still holding onto you, and of course, from what he said, his admission that you tied up looked good. 

You almost wanted to see it, you bet it did look good.

“Still so much rope left, what else to tie?”

Another slight pause as you wondered what else would they restrain on you. 

“Oh I have an idea. Take over.”

“With pleasure.”

You took a deep breath through your nose and before the first pair of hands left you there was a harsh whisper in your ear,

“No screaming y/n.”

You could feel that cold plastic mask brush your cheek with the add on of-

“Not yet.”

That tone, fuck you had better listen or who knows what they would do. A short nod showing you understood and the switch happened, slowly, the first pair of gloved hands sliding off of you but the next pair was on you in an instant. That second pair of hands started at your waist and slid up, the feeling of his gloved hands sliding up over the fabric of your dress, catching slightly because of the clashing fabrics was an interesting feeling, the lining inside your dress brushing your skin in a strikingly teasing manner. 

His hands didn’t stop as he reached your chest, he took a moment to feel you and you did squirm then, he wasn’t being overtly rough but he certainly wasn’t being gentle with you and why would he be?

Why would you want him to be?

Hands on your shoulders and your back was pulled off the tree, turned slightly and then you felt the rope again, oh that is what they had in mind?

An interesting rope rig was quickly pulled together, encircling your biceps and tied together behind your back, severely limiting your arm movement. 

“Much better.”

The feeling of helplessness increased exponentially when you were pressed between the two of them.

“Now the real fun can get started hmm?”

Then another intriguing feeling, a terrifying one at the same time, cold steel sliding up over your thigh, it could be only one thing, a knife. It felt like a fucking big one too as the broad and flat part ran over your thigh. 

“Now tell us. You think you can stay quiet?”

Could you?

That knife was moving up higher on your thigh, dangerously close to sliding under the hem of your dress, you involuntarily titled your hips and biting your bottom lip you gave another nod.

“Good. Because if not we know how to shut you up.”

Two fingers ran under your jaw and you wondered just how they might do that when you felt the backside of that blade move up even higher, the tip brushing the very sensitive area where the thigh met the edge of your panties. 

You inhaled sharply as that blade teased you through the quickly dampening fabric of your panties, it was alarming and entirely too arousing. 

“Too many clothes wouldn’t you say?”

Asked the one in front of you and the one behind you confirmed,

“Far too many.”

Then the second knife met your skin. The one behind you wielding the one between your thighs and the one in front of you pressed the blade to your collarbone, light but so obviously present, unignorable and fearsome. 

You did love this dress, too bad you wouldn’t be able to wear it after this, knife slid over your skin and under the strap of your dress and cut it free, then the second one was cut too, fabric pulled down exposing your bra,

“Ooh front clasp.”

You felt the one behind you lean over your shoulder, obviously checking out the view for himself,

“All access kind of girl y/n?”

“Wants it quick and easy I bet.”

That knife still felt so fucking cold in compairson to your wet heat, your problem was worsening all the time, you knew it was bad when you were tempted to grind. A truly terrible idea to be frank but you were craving any kind of friction at this moment. 

Having two of them to work on you was overpowering and so fucking intoxicating, you shouldn’t be so fucking into this, but you were, it was so frightening and turning you on horribly. 

Front clasp released, cups pushed aside, gloved hands met your breasts and thumbs teased over your nipples and at the same time a hand was under your dress, pulling the wet crotch of your panties away from your body and the knife cut the fabric in two, slick heat exposed to the chill evening air. 

Quick and easy seemed appropriate. 

Seems like they wanted to have you that way. 

Flat of the knife pressed to your thigh, a light tap, a silent instruction to give more access and you did so, thighs spread a little wider for your captors, soon as it was deemed acceptable you felt two of those gloved fingers ran over your dripping slit. You breathed out hard and couldn’t stifle the quiet moan when that delicious pressure ran over your clit as your nipples were pinched and tugged on. 

“How’s she feel?”

“More than ready.”

“You enjoy this?”

You didn’t want to dignify it with a response but you didn’t have a choice when those same two fingers pushed inside of you with one smooth fluid motion pulling another moan from you, louder this time. 

“Yeah she does.”

“Shouldn’t make her wait too much longer then.”

A push of hips behind you letting you feel how fucking hard he was and it really sunk in just what was about to happen to you, and just how much you wanted it to. 

“How to have her?”

“Excellent question.”

Fingers inside of you slowly pulled out before being pushed back inside again, you would have rolled your hips, moved with him, fuck back down onto his fingers invading your cunt. Were it not for the knife still right there threatening and reminding you of the danger of this you would have done all of that with aplomb. 

“Oh I know just how.”

Fingers were pulled out of you slowly and far too soon for your liking, you would have loved to have them there for longer.

And that is how you were moved, repositioned to their liking, the one behind you leaning his back on the tree, one arm was around your shoulders, holding you tightly, the knife was removed from between your legs to make way. The one in front of you pulling your legs up, hands under your thighs as he was right there, hardness obvious on your thigh, a grind that made your breath catch in your throat. 

Hungry.

You were so fucking hungry for it, practically aching for it, holding your breath, craving any kind of stimulation right then. Costume hiked up, the sound of a zipper coming down and soon you felt flesh that was burning hot and velvety sliding between your thighs. The need to grind was all consuming and so you did, your hips moved an inch and then that knife was back, pressed to your throat by the costumed assailant behind you,

“Ah-ah. Be careful. Don’t want to move too much with this right here.”

He was right. You should be careful and hold still but when that hard cock ran between your soaked folds and over your clit was very hard to do so. A few more tortuous slides that made you want to moan, that damn blindfold wasn’t helping matters, sight blocked out all you could do was focus on what they said and how you were feeling, how they touched you. 

That first thrust inside made you gasp, you leaned back harder into his grip, trying to pull back from the knife a bit because you weren’t sure if you were going to be able to hold onto your composure if the first moment of penetration felt THAT good.

“Fuck.”

Oh how he groaned that, his grip under your thighs tightened and so did your walls around him.

“You’re soaked.”

He didn’t linger before pulling out and slamming into you again, the knife at your throat was held so steady but it didn’t change how scary it was having it right there. Another hard thrust and a broken moan was pulled from your throat, thighs clenching closer around his hips,

“Don’t tell me you like this.”

The one behind you taunted and you throbbed, what from it was hard to say, from what he said? How he said it? From how fucking incredible the cock splitting you open felt as it dragged along your walls. 

“Course she does. Don’t you remember what she said?”

“What’s that?”

Knife pressed closer to your throat, another hard thrust, a grind on your clit that made you gasp again,

“That she has two boyfriends. Little whore like her is used to being manhandled by two guys.”

“Ah you’re right. No wonder she is dripping right now.”

It was so much to take. 

You couldn’t keep quiet, it was too much, every rough thrust in and out, each grind on that sensitive bud making you moan and breath so much harder,

“Getting awful loud isn’t she?”

“Think we should shut her up like we promised.”

Now how would they do that?

The one in front of you was pushed all the way inside of you to the hilt, knife pulled out again and that cold steel slid under the side of your panties and cut again, fingers finding the other side of your already ruined underwear and pulled, it ripped easily. 

“Open your mouth.”

What?

You didn’t do it quick enough, arm pulled from around your shoulders, knife still to your throat his other hand gripped your jaw hard,

“You heard the man.”

You listened, partially because you wanted to but also because you were forced to with how he held your face, then those ruined and soaked panties were shoved into your mouth. You were made to taste just how aroused they had made you, just how badly they had gotten to you.

“Don’t you dare drop those.”

The one in front of you said it so harshly you shivered and finally he pulled almost all the way out once more before slamming inside of you again. Your moan came out much softer and muffled around your panties, this all felt obscene, YOU felt obscene, particularly because of just how quickly you were reaching your end.

In a few short minutes with that knife to your throat and getting fucked outdoors like this, pressed between your aggressors, awful and filthy dirty talk, degrading words making you drip more and the pleasure rise inside of you, rough thrusts, hard grip and amazing pressure against your clit you were so damn close.

You knew they could tell, the one behind you had one hand on your breast, your eyes were shut so tight behind your blindfold, you were breathing so hard through your nose, on the edge but just a bit shy of tipping over.

Speaking of tips, the tip of the knife of the Ghostface currently filling your aching cunt was brought under your chin, tilting your head up,

“Feels like she’s close.”

“Filthy thing. Gonna cum like this?”

And that was all it took. How they taunted you really did it. Another hard thrust and you did, choked sob spilling out of your mouth, you nearly dropped your panties but just managed to hold on. It felt so fucking good, so damn right, you shivered but held fairly still, fear of getting cut convincing enough to reign in the tremors that the pleasure wracked through your body. 

Your head tipped back further, heaving, body going slack post-orgasm. 

Knives were pulled away, your blind fold pulled up, you were greeted with the face of one of your boyfriend's de-masked, Billy, slight smirk, still filling you, he reached out and gripped the edge of your panties and tugged them out of your mouth, throwing them aside. 

“Why’d you stop?”

You asked soft a smirk of your own,

“Just checkin’ in baby. Gimmie your color.”

“Green.”

“Yeah?”

Stu asked from behind you as you turned your head, his own mask off, a kiss on your cheek and you nodded,

“Yeah.”

“Want to keep going?”

Stu asked and you bit your bottom lip with an indulgent smile painted across your face,

“Yes please.”

Gloved hand on your cheek, thumb rubbing over your skin gently, Billy’s forehead pressed to yours and he hummed,

“Anything the birthday girl wants.”

A surprisingly soft and sweet moment.

But it was just that, a moment before that blind fold was tugged back down by Stu and his hand was on your throat before Billy was pulling out halfway only to slam back into you making you cry out for them once more.

Happy fucking birthday to you.


End file.
